911 how may I help you?
by bravestarr
Summary: Kurt get arrested for a DUI and skip's court and takes Carey hostage in her suite. Carey plays along and when she calls the cops things take a turn for the worst.
1. I've been taken hostage by my ex husband

Reporter: Famous rock star Kurt Martin was just convicted of drinking and driving, she said into the camera.

Carey: Serves him right, she said.

Carey turned off the TV and went to pick up the boys from school and take them to her parents' house for the weekend.

Carey: Have fun boys, she shouted from the car.

She turned on the radio and drove.

Reporter: Rock star Kurt Martin skipped his court date and nobody can find him, she said over the radio.

Carey: I hope he's not in Boston, she told herself.

She arrived at the hotel and walked into her suite.

Carey: That's odd… I thought I left the lights on? She said.

She turned on the lights and a man came up from behind and put his hand over her mouth so she could not scream.

Man: If you tell anyone I'm here there will be problems in your future, he whispered in her ear.

Carey: I'm glad the boys are at my parents right now, she thought.

She turned around and when she saw who it was she gasped.

Carey: Kurt what are you doing here you are supposed to be at the court house? She told him.

Kurt: I skipped knowing I was going to jail. You're going to hide me until the heat dies down! Do you understand! He yelled at her.

Carey: Fine you can stay for the weekend, she told him.

Kurt: The weekend? It's going to take longer than that for the heat to die down, he told her.

Carey: I don't want the boy's to see you, she told him.

Kurt: Well let's make the best of things then, he told her.

Carey: I hope he doesn't try to kiss me… Oh no he's kissing me, she thought.

Kurt kissed Carey and she decided to play along hoping to get the authorities involved soon.

Carey: I've been taken hostage by my ex-husband in my suite, she thought.


	2. Doing everything he says

Carey did everything Kurt asked no questions asked. Carey tried to call the authorities, but Kurt caught her and broke her cell phone and cut the wires to the phone in her suite.

Kurt: I told you not to tell anyone! He shouted at her.

Carey: I never got to tell anyone you grabbed the phones! She shouted back.

Kurt: Never do anything like that again! He shouted at her.

Carey: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, it won't happen again, she said.

Kurt: You're darn right you won't and if you do I will break out of jail and find you no matter where you live my sweet, he said while kissing her hand.

Cody: I can't get ahold of mom should we be worried? He asked his grandfather.

Mike Walden: Well the only reason she would not answer is if she is with that Martin boy, he told him.

Cody: You mean dad? He asked him.

Mike Walden: Yes that's it, he said.

Kurt: So how's your day going sweet thang? He asked her.

Carey: Besides the fact that you have held me against my will, she thought.

Kurt: Carey, hello, he said while snapping his fingers in her face.

Carey: Oh, um, my day is good, she lied.

Kurt: Great, he said while drinking a beer.

Moseby: I saw Carey come in with a case of beer. I've never seen her drink before. We always have beer at the Tipton staff parties and she does not even go near it. Something's up, but what could it be. Is she hiding someone from the authorities? He thought.

Carey just sat on the couch looking at Kurt waiting to see what he was going to do to her.

Carey: Not knowing what he's going to do to me is worse than knowing what he will do. He's just standing there drinking his beer. I just hope that the boys don't get involved in all this drama, she thought.

Kurt walked over to her and sat down. He placed his arm around her and kissed her neck. Carey just sat there motionless.

Carey: The book about my life will be the strangest book people will ever read because my life is not the life you picture a lounge singer from Boston having, she thought.

Kurt Kissed Carey on the lips, and she let him.

Carey: It is so hard doing everything he wants me to do. He tastes like beer and desperation. He's the most reckless person I know. I don't know what I ever saw in that man, she thought.

Kurt was flirting with Carey and she pretended to like it.


	3. Dear Diary

Carey: Kurt let me ask you something. Out of all the people you know why did you come to me? She asked him.

Kurt: I came to you because no one would look for me with you, he told her. You look very beautiful in that dress, he told her in a romantic voice.

Carey: Oh… thank you, she replied.

Carey went to work hoping Kurt would not snoop around the suite and go through her personal belongings. Kurt went through Carey's personal belongings and found the poem Arwin wrote for her. He just laughed at it and put it back. He found her diary and read it.

Carey: Dear diary, KURT IS A BIG MEANY HEAD!

Kurt was mad about that, but he read on.

Carey: Dear diary, Kurt is never home and when he is it's not pretty. He ignores the boys and is mean to me. He only thinks about himself and I'm sick of it.

Kurt got madder as he read, but he still read on.

Carey: Dear diary, Kurt left us this morning and it hurts so much. I feel like my heart is ripping in two. The boys are so upset about this. They told me they were too upset to go to their birthday party today. I don't know why that band of his is more important than his family, but all I know is that he is out of my life forever.

Kurt: Or so she thought, he said while closing the book.

Carey came back from her show and Kurt was furious.

Kurt: How dare you write these mean things about me! He shouted while showing her the book.

Carey: That book is personal! She shouted. It lets me say the things I could never say to you in person you big Meany head! She shouted.

Kurt: I'm not a Meany head! He shouted at her.

They fought for hours until they were too tired to fight so they went to sleep.

The next day Carey got a new cellphone and hid it from Kurt.

Kurt: Hey sweet thang, he said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sorry about last night I was a little upset that's all, he told her.

Carey: That's ok, she told him.

Kurt: I was thinking you me dinner here tonight, he said in a flirty voice.

Carey: I'd love to, she lied. The boy's come home tomorrow I have to figure out some way to get him out of here by then, she thought.

Carey felt like a pun in Kurt's little game. No matter which way she moves he is always one step ahead of her. She smiled and walked over to Kurt. She decided to play a big part in this little game.

Carey: I've forgotten how charming your eyes looked, she lied.

Kurt liked that Carey was finally coming around.

Carey: Worshiping Kurt… been there done that, need something new, she thought.

Carey kept flirting with Kurt hoping to throw him off guard. They ate dinner and Carey was annoyed with the situation. She just wanted this nightmare to end so her life could go back to normal. Well as normal as it could get I guess.

Carey: My life is not so normal, I am a signal mother with a stocker whose name is Arwin Hawkhauser, she thought.


	4. 911 I've been taken hostage

After dinner Carey surveyed the area to see if there was a way to stop Kurt without hurting him, but there wasn't. She just had to wait and see how things played out tomorrow. The next day Kurt went to take a shower and then Carey took out her phone and called 911.

911: 911 how may I help you? The lady asked.

Carey: Hi my ex-husband broke into my sweet and is holding me hostage over a DUI charge he has, she told her.

911: I need your address and the man's name, she told her.

Carey: I'm at the Tipton hotel and his name is Kurt Martin, she told her.

911: We will have someone there ASAP, she told her.

Carey: Thank you, she told her.

Carey waited for the authorities to show up, while Kurt was walking out of the bathroom in his favorite shirt and pants they heard sirens and shouting.

Man: Come out with your hand up we got the place surrounded! He shouted.

Kurt: You called the authorities! He shouted in rage.

Carey: I got a new phone and waited for the right moment honey, she told him.

Kurt: I thought we had a connection sweet thang? He asked her.

Carey: I faked the whole thing so I could bring you to justice, she told him.

Man: If you don't come out we will come in after you! He shouted.

Just then Kurt got an Idea he grabbed Carey and opened the window.

Kurt: If you come in after me I will shove her out the window! He shouted back.

Man: Lady, stay calm we will try to save you once we figure out a plan! He shouted at her.

Hours went by and Kurt still held Carey at the window. Her parents show up with the boys.

Man: Sorry you can't enter the hotel, the man told them.

Mike Walden: What do you mean we can't enter the hotel, he said in an angry tone.

Man: There is a hostage situation and no one is allowed in or out of the hotel, he told him.

Back in the hotel Kurt was still holding Carey in front of the window. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck.

Kurt: I wish it didn't have to end this way, but I can't go to jail, he told her. All this could have been avoided if you did not use the phone my sweet, he said.

Just then Carey's phone rang.

Carey: It's Cody, she said.


	5. The arrest

Kurt grabbed the phone and threw it out the window.

Kurt: The next person that interferes will be the cause of Carey getting thrown out the window! He shouted.

Cody: Not Mommy, he cried.

Back in the suite Carey was crying in fear she did not know what Kurt was going to do to her. She then got an Idea that might hurt her, but it would bring Kurt to justice and keep him away from the boys.

Carey: Kurt I was wrong to call the authorities please take me back, she begged.

Kurt: Alright sweet thang, he said.

She turned around and kissed him. It was a long kiss. Carey turned Kurt around and shoved him out the window. Then he grabbed her.

Kurt: If I'm going down your going with me! He shouted.

Carey was wrestling with Kurt trying to get him off of her, but it did not work. As Carey fell to the ground Zack caught her. He fell to the ground as he caught her. The authorities caught Kurt.

Man: Hold still! He shouted.

Kurt kept resting so the man shoved him against the car and cuffed him. Cody and Carey's parents were staring at Kurt as he was shoved in the car. Before he was in the car he shouted…

Carey: You think you've won, but I will be back for my revenge! He shouted.

Lillian Walden: They're waking up! She shouted with joy.

The remaining authorities helped Zack and Carey get up. They walked them inside so they could sit down. A few weeks later Carey went to court to tell them what all Kurt did to her.

Carey: Your honor, Kurt is a psychopath. He broke into my sweet and grabbed me from behind and put his hand on my mouth and told me "If you tell anyone I'm here there will be problems in your future." He kept kissing me on the neck, check, hands, and lips. He stroked my hair and put his arm around my shoulder. When he went in the shower and that is when I called the authorities, she told him.

Judge: What did you say to the authorities? He asked her.

Carey: I told them ": Hi my ex-husband broke into my sweet and is holding me hoisted over a DUI charge he has." Then the lady said… "I need your address and the man's name, she told her." I told her… "I'm at the Tipton hotel and his name is Kurt Martin." She said "She would send someone ASAP."

Judge: What happened after that? He asked her.

Carey: The authorities arrived and they were going to come after Kurt when he opened the window and threatened to shove me out of it, she told him.

Judge: What did you do in that situation? He asked her.

Carey: I told Kurt I was a fool and begged him to take me back. Then I kissed him and shoved him out the window. He grabbed me and said… ": If I'm going down your going with me!" I fought to break free and it did not work. The rest is all a blur from here, she told him.

Judge: Thank you Ms. Martin. Now Zack what part did you have in this? He asked him.

Zack: I saw two people falling from the sky I ran over to catch one of them knowing that the authorities would catch the other. As they got closer I saw it was my mother. I ran and caught her. She is so heavy that I fell and passed out. It gets fuzzy from there, he told him.

Judge: Thank you Zack. Now Kurt how do you plead? He asked him.

Kurt: Not guilty, I did nothing wrong, he told him.

Judge: Jury what do you think? He asked them.

Jury: We find Kurt Ryker Martin guilty of DUI, Kidnapping, and breaking and entering, they said.

Judge: With that being said, Kurt I sentence you to 20 years in prison, he said while smacking his gavel down.

Kurt: This isn't over I'll be back and Carey you'd better sleep with one eye open you'll never know when I might show up, he said with an evil grin.

The authorities took Kurt away.

Carey: I admit I was a little scared about Kurt taking revenge on me, but he is in jail now so I won't have to worry about him for 20 years.


	6. 16th birthday and revenge

Three years later Zack and Cody are turning 16 and Carey is still a lounge singer for the Tipton.

Reporter: Rock star Kurt Martin broke out of Jail to seek revenge on his ex-wife, she said.

Kurt: Hello Carey, he said.

Carey: Kurt what are you…

Kurt: I broke out of jail. You look thirsty, he said.

He looked around the fridge knowing Carey is allergic to lemonade he tried to find something that looked similar to it.

Kurt: Carey is allergic to lemonade. If she drinks it her thought swell and her heart race super-fast, he thought. How about Champaign? He asked her.

Carey: Sounds good to me, she said.

Kurt poured lemonade in the Champaign glass and gave it to Carey. She took a sip and dropped the glass, her thought started to swell and her heart started to race. She looked up at Kurt and saw an evil grin on his face. Tears were rolling down her face because she knew these were her final moments. She grabbed her heart as it raced faster and faster. A few minutes later Carey's heart stopped and she was gone forever.

Kurt: Good night forever sweet thang, he said as he walked out the door.

Maddie: Carey can I borrow a dress for…

Maddie stopped when she found Carey on the floor not breathing. She immediately called Mr. Moseby so he could tell the boys what happened.

Zack: Is mom here yet? It has been so long since we last saw her, he told Cody.

Cody: I don't know I can't see anyone boarding the ship, he said.

Moseby: Boy's I have some bad new to tell you, he told them.

Zack: What is it? Zack asked.

Moseby: I just got a call from Maddie. She said that your mother died drinking lemonade, he told them.

Cody: Her allergy, he said in a soft voice.

Moseby: I'm so sorry for your loss, he told them.

Zack broke down crying.

Zack: This can't be happening. She was the only person who believed in me when everyone else didn't, he cried.

Cody went to comfort Zack. Soon they were crying together. They decided to go back to Zack cabin to talk about this mess. When they got there a man put his hand around their mouths.


	7. Taken hostage and the chase

Kurt: Tell anyone I'm here and there will be problems, he whispered in their ears.

They turned around and saw it was their father and they knew that he was the person who hurt their mother.

Zack: Dad what are you doing here? He asked him.

Kurt: Hiding from the authorities, he told him.

Zack and Cody weren't sure about this, but they had no time to waste they had to get to their birthday party.

Bailey: Happy 16th birthday Zack and Cody, she said while giving them both a hug.

They enjoyed the party the best they could. After the party, Zack went back to his room to face his father.

Zack: Hey, hey dad… why can't you leave? He asked him.

Kurt: If I leave I will be arrested, he explained.

Zack started sleeping with one eye open so he could keep an eye on his father.

Zack: Cody, dad scares me. Just knowing what he did to mom, there is known telling what he could do to us, he told Cody.

Cody: I know the feeling, but there is nothing we can do, you heard what dad said, he replied.

Zack: I know I know, but I wish there was a way to catch him for good, Zack said.

Later that day Baily had to ask Zack if he did his part of the science project. She walked in and found a man in there. She screamed and ran out of the room. She got the ships authorities and they followed her to Zack's cabin.

Baily: This is the room, she told them.

The authorities walked in and to their surprise they found Kurt Martin.

Man: You're under arrest for breaking out of prison and for destroying your ex-wife. You are sentenced to life in prison, he told him.

Kurt ran for it and the authorities ran after him. Kurt ran onto the sky deck when Zack and Cody saw him. The authorities were close behind.

Baily: Zack there you are, thank goodness that convict I found in your cabin did not hurt you, she said out of breath.

The authorities tackled him to the ground, cuffed him, and took him to the ships prison. He was put on trial the next day.


	8. The trial and the future

Zack: Your honor, it all started on our 16th birthday when my brother and I found out that our mother died. We were both devastated about it. Then we went back to our cabin and our dad was there he said if we tell anyone he is here there will be problems, Zack told him.

Judge: Baily can you tell me what happened? He asked her.

Baily: I went to ask Zack if he did his part of our science project and I saw this man in there. I got the ships authorities and they chased him when he ran for it. They tackled him and cuffed him, she told him.

Judge: Kurt how do you plead? He asked him.

Kurt: Fine you caught me so I plead guilty, he told them.

Judge: Then I sentence you Kurt Ryker Martin to life in prison, he said while smacking his gavel.

As soon as the ship stopped in Boston they took Kurt to jail where he will spend the rest of his life. Two years later it was time for Zack and Cody to graduate. Their grandparents, Arwin, Esteban, Bob, and Maddie showed up. Zack went over to talk to Maddie and they hit it off. They decided to get married in the winter and Cody and Baily decided to get marries next summer. A few years after Zack and Maddie got married they had a baby girl. They named her Carey Santana Martin Jr. after Zack's mother. She looks and acts a lot like Carey. Zack took his mother's job as the lounge singer at the Tipton. Maddie is the owner of the Boston animal shelter, and Cody is going to Harvard while Baily is going to Yale.

**The End**


End file.
